


Smug

by tornyourdress



Category: Maeve Kerrigan Series - Jane Casey
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: He’s always so *smug* when he makes her come at this time of the month.
Relationships: Maeve Kerrigan/Josh Derwent
Kudos: 4





	Smug

He’s always so _smug_ when he makes her come at this time of the month. She’ll be cranky and irritable, the waistband of her trousers pressing against her bloated belly, the clenching cramps making her wince, but if he asks, she’ll pretend everything’s OK. 

And then he’ll get that knowing _look_ on his face, and whip out a towel and have her knickers down around her ankles before she’s even processed what’s happening, and then she’ll be whimpering as he swirls his tongue over her clit, and his fingers slam into her, all the way up to her cervix, with a force she sometimes thinks he saves up for these moments, because she couldn’t handle it if she weren’t bleeding, and everything is hyper-sensitive and she’s _aware_ of him and it doesn’t take much before she’s moaning her way through an orgasm. 

The _relief_ of it. She’ll be floating, temporarily free of the pain, too relaxed to fret about the fresh blood soaking into the towel beneath her, and then – he’ll just be so _delighted_ with himself, as though this proves something vital about how women can’t possibly get by in the world without a man, about how she _needs_ him, and the irritation will rise up again.

Which is when he fucks her, deep, fast, delicious, and makes her come again, and she can’t sustain the energy to be annoyed at that self-satisfied smirking, because it feels too fucking _good_ and like so many things with him, she’ll let it go.


End file.
